Fullmetal and the Shadow King Legacy
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Dante had become an all powerful god, born a human, he was utterly bored after over 1,000,000,years. He had an idea of what to do, and had been searching, when he had found it he was not prepared for what happened. Why is it everywhere he goes crazy stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating, I have at least six other stories incoming. Gotta deal with school as well so enjoy this stuff!**

**Warning: Dante is EASILY able to span dimensions, his abilities are on a level that transcend anything a god could achieve. Yet he is humble BECAUSE he was born human and will always hold onto his humanity, he is not an instant powerhouse he is over 1,000,000 years old and has fought countless wars and races in over a thousand diferent worlds and timelines, as an infantry soldier. Only in a time period of 1,000 years did he create The Rift, a dimension world, a planet like dimension that contains every type of ecosystem he had ever encountered meaning a massive planet that is essentially alive. With a diameter twice as long as our solar system. Only then did he add to his race, seeking the best, the worst, those without hope, and those with no place to stand beside him. His dream as a child was to create a whole world that was a place of hope and wonder. And he would strive for that with a simple question, "will you join me?"  
13 Clans:**

1\. Shadows, Dante Blackridge  
2\. Ice, Alexa DeNalo(FMA)  
3\. Lightning, Brielle Toledo(Infinite Stratos)  
4\. Water: split into two houses; oceanic and freshwater, Marcus and Neil Dirks  
5\. Fire, Tyson Lance  
6\. Poison, Nico Grange  
7\. Earth, Fallen Tarronov  
8\. Wind, Sakura Kazehiro  
9\. Fear, Jack  
10\. Death, Lanai Murio  
11\. Bugs ( insects, arachnids ) Dima Brax  
12\. Metal, Pierre Ballast  
13\. Light, Kiara Risari

**This is a prologue to Fullmetal Alchemist/Rise of the Hunters(my personal Original Story). As well as an info/stat sheet.**

The room was dark lit by the glow of a massive monitor screen, and in front of it sat a man of youthful appearance, he stared at the screen that showed the first world he had chosen. This is Dante, he is a tall man of about 6'4" extremely toned and lean with tanned skin and black hair reaching his shoulders, he had it pulled up in a high ponytail letting the bangs frame his face. He had glowing green eyes with the pupils reflecting the light. Another earth showed on the screen, it was in a different dimension from the one he came from. The planet was young and the human civilization wasn't that advance still in a pre-medieval era, not much to look at but there was potential. This would be the first time Dante had directly influenced the fate of any world, though he had participated in thousands of different conflicts, they weren't enough to change anything.

"Pride, I would like your opinion on something, could you come here," he called over his shoulder from the large chair which he sat in, out of the shadows a man appeared he wore the attire of a butler, he was a stern man...well he wasn't human evident by his eyes which were pitch black entirely. This was Pride one of seven entities created by Dante, there was Lust, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and Envy.  
pride stared at the screen, it showed the image of a civilization that was far more advanced than the rest of the planet, the image changed to show a beautiful woman she was young, with fair skin and golden eyes and hair, " Am I to assume she will be the first, Father, if so how will you go about it?" Pride looked intently at Dante, he saw the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. He knew that smile, it meant he was going down there, if his father took an interest in someone then things would be interesting. Or possibly disastrous, either of the two.

Pride would enjoy the show, he was greatly intrigued.

**This is short because it is an intro. The Eric brothers not going to be introduced till like chapter three, I wanted to do things this way because I had the idea of a character who would manifest the seven deadly sins, before FMA Brotherhood aired, plus I'm debating having Sierra Blackridge, Dante's daughter journey with Ed and Alphonse. The clan list is so you can choose which clan is involved in which crossover.**


	2. chapter 2: The things we do for love

**The first few chapters will be a story not about Dante but about his first child and her experiences with the elric brothers, and hey Alfonse needs a girl too. Her name is Sierra DeNalo. Shadow + Ice = ?**

"Dammit, stupid desert, this is always happening," Dante shuffled along under the bright hot sun, he forgot that being under the intense desert sun made him weak... well not weak just less strong. He had to be wearing 8 limiters, as in two metal band piercings on the upper part of his longer ears, four, and one on each wrist, finally two on a necklace. He was wearing these, because it only let him use a fraction of his power, these ones in particular left him at 1%, which was still enough to fuck shit up majorly. The limiters were an alloy created from meteoric iron, titanium infused with anrah and iridium, it absorbed anrah converting it into... something he never took the time to find out

But now he felt like shit because he didn't wait till night.

The city of Xerxes wasn't more than a quarter of a mile away but it was a major pain for a SHADOW god to move long distances in strong sunlight, " well better start Operation Wounded Traveler," Dante said with a sigh. He extended his arm and closed his eyes. Black, dark, energy that seemed to consume all light seeped out of his arm, gathering into a blade of shadow. It ran along his forearm extending a foot from his wrist.

With a swift thrust he drove it into his chest, Dante grunted at the ever present fact of; that blade stung like a bitch, so did getting your head blown off by a cannonball but that was just annoying. He would bleed for a long time, but he wouldn't die since he couldn't, but he wouldn't heal either until he consciously absorbed the energy from the blade. So dispelling the weapon he trudged onward leaving a trail of blood behind him. "The things I'll do for love," he grumbled.

_One hour later_

Dante made it to the city, then promptly passed out after writing the girls name that he was looking for on a piece of paper then crumpling it in his hand. He was tired. He was bleeding and it was hot.  
This was NOT his best idea and the conditions made it suck even more. He didn't care of this succeeded, Operation Wounded Traveler would never be used again. Hell this was probably the dumbest, most masochistic thing he has done since he started break dancing in no-man's land during some war involving trench warfare.

It fucking hurt!

_In a home in the city of Xerxes_

A young woman was sitting in a chair, she was a VERY beautiful woman. Her name was Alexa DeNalo, she was fair skinned with golden hair and eyes. She had a slim hour glass figure that was only brought out more by the simple white dress she wore. She was trying to think of an idea for a book, she wanted to write about a great adventure, but as a woman in this time she didn't have that much credibility. Or experience. She wished something could come her way to...

Thump-thump-thump...

The door opened to show a slightly out of breath boy, he was a doctor's apprentice and he looked a bit shaken, "Miss DeNalo, there was a man found in town, a traveler, he is severely injured he was carrying a parchment that had your name on it. The doctor believes he was looking for you and wanted me to ask you to see him."

"Did you get his name," she asked starting to get up to follow.

"No, but the doctor is very interested in what the man's story is, I assume it has to do with long he had survived with his wound," the apprentice told her. The two made their way through the city streets passing neighbors and friends. The city, Xerxes was way more advanced than others of it's time.

They arrived at the doctors residence soon enough, went inside, and the first thing that the woman noticed was the smell of blood was fresh in the air. They winced a bit before, walking into the room to see the doctor was standing over a bed with a man about her age with hair such a beautiful black she had never seen. In the center of his chest was a six inch wide hole, his skin was singed and the flesh had turned black, it was a miracle he actually survived being run through the way he was.

He was conscious surprisingly enough and his attention was on Alexa entirely, he gave a shy smile to her before her grunted as he sat up. Making Alexa take a step back, as the panicking the doctor kept insisting he rest. At one point the doctor told him he could "die if he wasn't careful", to which the man burst out laughing.

This didn't sit right with Alexa, she confronted the man, "You find dying is funny?"

"Not at all", he said in a hoarse voice, he put his hand on the wound and concentrated, then his hand gained a black aura and he sighed in relief as he closed his hand around a small object, a black crystal.

Everyone froze transfixed as they watched his body heal rapidly, bones reconstructed, muscle and skin reconnected, and in less than fifteen seconds he was fine, he cleared his throat, and began speaking again, "Just that dying is really at this point obsolete, hello my name is Dante Blackridge." he introduced extending a hand to the only one he cared to speak with.

"Alexa DeNalo, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"yes I very much wanted to meet you", he said truthfully.

"Me?! Why?" she said surprised that he wanted to meet her, he did have a paper with her name on it but she still was surprised that this man was wanting to meet her.

He smiled at her, and for once Dante had a hope to be truly happy With his hands coated in that dark aura he waved off the doctor and his assistant, their eyes dulled and they walked away in a sort of trance. She looked at him very confused and slightly alarmed, "special, like you, but a bit more."

"Huh?", she said dumbly not having a clue what he meant. He stood up and handed her the black crystal, she took it staring at it realizing it was a diamond and gasped at how beautiful it was. It was warm in her hand and seemed to hum softly.

"to anyone else that stone would have burned them the moment they touched it, that is pure energy. The fact that you can hold that shows how enormous your reserves are of an energy you don't even know you have.", as he said this Alexa stared at the stone trying to take in those facts, but she didn't notice that Dante was fidgety and looked nervous as he tried to say something.

"Plus... uh... you're kinda the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and that's after living for well over a million years, so yeah," she stared at his emerald eyes to find only truth which left her speechless, was he in love with her?

She blushed at the complement before she stared, "wait you're over a million years old?", she asked not completely sure she heard him right, but he nodded. Her eyes lit up seeing this as a perfect chance to write an adventure novel, she took his hands in hers, "I've been trying to write a novel, please let me tell your story."

Dante laughed and shook his head, "you don't understand I want you to be part of my story, I want to give you immortality, so what do you say?"

He held out his hand to her and just for a moment she thought she saw the shadowy figure of a wolf materialize behind him, the it was gone as soon as it was there. It was strange that the light would shy away from him or that his eyes glowed.

She smiled softly, it was an offer she really couldn't resist. He was quite charming really and she did think he was really attractive.

"Why not, could be fun", Alexa shrugged deciding to throw caution to the wind, after all if she was immortal how bad could it be?

**that is it for this bit**

**dante out**


End file.
